


We Were Made to Never Fall Away

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Chris Argent, Bottom Derek Hale, Domestic Bliss, Finger Fucking, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Top Chris Argent, Top Derek Hale, Wolf!Derek, alpha!Derek, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was surprised to open the door to, “Chris? When—” Derek’s question was cut short when Chris stepped forward, grabbed his face and pulled the younger man into bruising kiss.  Derek grasped Chris’ shoulders and gave himself over to the kiss.  It was forceful and wet and in danger of spiraling out of control, but it released the tension that had been coiled inside each man for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Made to Never Fall Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoMoMomma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/gifts).



> This all came from [momomomma2](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/) doing a cherek domestic meme, conversation regarding their domestic bliss ensued and then [fic](http://virago77.tumblr.com/post/87335524281/we-were-made-to-never-fall-away) happened. This is all for you girl, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 

It started three months after Allison’s death.

 

No, that’s not true.  It began when the alpha pack descended on Beacon Hills and threw them together into an unlikely alliance.  They _got together_ after Allison died.

 

After excising the nogitsune from Stiles, Chris took Isaac on a road trip.  They travelled together for three months, running from their demons and mourning their loss.  And then Chris got tired of running; tired of enabling Isaac to hide from his pain and guilt.  He missed what he had left behind and decided to go back for it.

 

Derek was surprised to open the door to, “Chris? When—” Derek’s question was cut short when Chris stepped forward, grabbed his face and pulled the younger man into bruising kiss.  Derek grasped Chris’ shoulders and gave himself over to the kiss.  It was forceful and wet and in danger of spiraling out of control, but it released the tension that had been coiled inside each man for months.

 

They pulled away panting, staring into one another’s eyes and gauging each other’s reactions.  Chris blinked first, “I know this is crazy—the very idea of _us_ is—”

 

“—utterly insane!” Derek interjected.

 

“—but something has been building between us.  It has been for months and I know you can feel it!  Under any other circumstances I would never even ally myself with a werewolf let alone—”

 

“—I’d be legitimately certifiable if I got involved with another Argent—”

 

“—but we’ve both lost everything.  Shouldn’t we…” Chris lost some steam and was floundering, he was suddenly very frightened and unsure that he should go on, “Wouldn’t it be foolish if we—”

 

Derek pulled Chris into another kiss.  It was urgent, but less violent than their first.  Derek took Chris by the chin and moved him where he wanted him, a little to the left and their lips slotted together perfectly.  He drove his tongue into Chris’ mouth and groaned at the bitter-sweet taste of him.  He had wondered for months what the man tasted like, and he found his imagination did little justice to the reality.

 

Chris just melted into the kiss, letting his mouth go slack and following Derek’s lead.  He wrapped his arms around his waist and slid his hands down to grasp Derek’s ass.  It felt as perfect as Chris had suspected and he squeezed it gently making the werewolf squeak in surprise.  He pulled Derek to him using his ass as leverage, and rolled his hips forward to convey to Derek what his mouth was doing to him.

 

Derek pulled away, chest heaving, pupils blown, mouth wet and red, “Where’s Isaac?” he panted.

 

Chris smirked, “He’s at the apartment settling in and dreading the thought of facing you.”

 

“So we have time?”

 

Chris’ smirk widened, “Oh, we’ve got time.”

 

“Good.”  Derek pressed a soft kiss to Chris’ lips before turning and dragging the man to bed.  After fucking each other senseless for a few hours, Derek and Chris discussed the idea of ‘them’ and then the reality of them.  They laid all of their cards on the table, wants, needs, trust issues, and figured out how they would make it work—if they _wanted_ to make it work.

 

Derek hated himself for wanting Chris, for wanting anyone.  He had a problem believing that he deserved happiness.  Chris promised to show Derek that he was worthy of good things if Derek would only remind Chris, that despite the horrors his family was responsible for, he was a good man.  They each promised to fill the voids within each other.

 

“I don’t know how to be in a healthy relationship,” Derek confessed.

 

“Neither do I; my marriage to Victoria was arranged.  We came to care for one another in the end, but it wasn’t the kind of love a husband and wife should have had.  It wasn’t the same burning desire that I feel for you.”

 

“If you’re going to talk like a romance novel—”

 

Chris shut him up with a kiss that was ruined by both of them laughing.  “Are we in this together?” Chris asked.

 

“Don’t let me push you away.”

 

“Don’t let me give up,” Chris said.

 

Derek laced his fingers with Chris’, “I won’t.”

 

“Then we’re good.”

***

Chris Argent and Derek Hale made the most unorthodox couple anyone could have imagined, but somehow they made it work.  No one understood them.  The group at large was shocked when their relationship first became public knowledge.  If Stiles had thought Derek had an interest in dudes he’d have been _all over dat ass_.  Chris had just lost his daughter and had previously been married to a woman.  It didn’t make sense.

 

John Stilinski had been the first to offer support, understanding the kind of loss each man had endured.  Happiness was fleeting and one had to get it where they could.  And once he was sure there was no dark magic at work, Stiles was genuinely happy for them; everyone deserved to have happiness.  Isaac knew the demons both men faced each day; if they chose to face them together, who was he to begrudge them?  Scott didn’t approve, but in the beginning, things were still unsettled between Scott and Derek, so it was to be expected.  Plus the young alpha was struggling with his newfound powers, and still reeling from losing Allison while coming to terms with his burgeoning feelings for Kira. 

 

The couple decided jumping in with both feet was the way to go and immediately moved Derek into Chris’ place.  Isaac made awkward apologizes to Derek for turning his back on him, and Derek apologized for not being a better alpha.  He promised it was something he would work on.

 

Together the trio created a comfortable routine.  Chris worked, Isaac went to school and Derek took care of them both.  In the beginning it was tough going for all of them.  Isaac still had a fear of abandonment, punishment, conditional love.  Derek closed himself off sometimes and didn’t speak when he needed too.  At times Chris forgot that he was meant to listen, even when Derek and Isaac weren’t saying anything.  They, all of them, had nightmares.

 

It took time, but Isaac slowly began to accept that Chris and Derek had become the parents he needed; they loved him and would never leave him.  Derek remembered that he needed to talk about his feelings and Chris learned to listen to everything his boys said—and what they didn’t say.

***

Chris was there to encourage Derek while he agonized over whether or not to rebuild his family home.  He stood holding Derek’s hand when the bulldozers leveled the burnt structure.  He comforted him and cleaned away his tears as Derek mourned his family.  Chris was there to fuck Derek through his anxiety when they broke ground for the new house.

 

They both supported Isaac when he refused Scott’s offer to join his pack.  And consoled him when things became so trained between them that Isaac had to distance himself from his friends.  They climbed into his bed on nights when the nightmares got so bad he forced himself to stay awake, heart racing.  And when enough time had gone by, they pushed Isaac to rekindle his friendship with Scott and his other friends—on _his_ terms.

 

Derek reminded Chris that he was a good man who was not responsible for the sins of his family when ghosts from his past sought him out.  He risked the Hale name by vouching for Chris within the supernatural community.  And they fought side-by-side when Chris insisted on honoring his daughter’s wish to help those in need, to help the ones who couldn’t fight for themselves.

 

The changes within each man were palpable within their first year together.  Derek smiled easier, though they were still few and far between, something saved for home, for Chris and Isaac.  The set to his shoulders hand shifted as well; they weren’t as ridged.  And while he still looked to be carrying a great weight on them, the strain had visibly lessened.  Chris lost some of the edge and hardness about him.  He would always been an intimidating figure, but he had become more approachable.  His smiled had lost the glint that Stiles had categorized as, “Unsettling,” and took on a genuinely happy gleam.

 

The couple became great friends with John Stilinski and Kyle Parrish (who had bonded over Kyle’s hero-worship of John, and John’s appreciation for Kyle’s talents as a deputy.)  Derek and Chris consulted on any cases that had a supernatural look to them.  And the four men had bonded over…well over being men.  They got Derek out on the shooting range and found out that the werewolf had an innate talent with the weapon.  They took turns hosting barbecues and sports nights; Derek had even helped to create a diet for John that both satisfied Stiles’ need to care for his father’s health, and John’s need to eat actual food. 

 

Derek and Stiles’ budding friendship had actually developed an epic bromance.  They had made a good team from the start and it was their intrinsic ability to retain knowledge and research for hours on end that helped save a lot of lives in Beacon Hills.  They could reach each other’s body language; they knew when to push and when to take a step away.  John once joked, after watching them bicker like an old married couple, that if it were not for Chris, he’d have been worried about their relationship taking a turn for the romantic.

***

By their second year, they had all let their guard down.  Derek slept easy, Chris touched them like he was a wolf; Isaac’s eyes weren’t haunted on most days.  Though Derek was an alpha and Chris often offered up control to him, he was still an alpha male and behaved as such.  He worked hard to provide for his boys and loved nothing better than to spoil them.  Derek had his own money from his inheritance and the insurance claims from the family members he lost in the fire, but it was Chris who furnished the rebuilt house lavishly and bought Isaac a car of his own.  Little by little he brought color back to Derek’s wardrobe.  He still dressed in Henley’s, tight tees and form fitting jeans; they just weren’t black and dark gray any longer.  Derek was now seen wearing vivid blues, rich greens, vibrant reds and soft grays.  And Isaac had an unending supply of scarves.

***

In year three they were getting used to Isaac being away from them.  He was living on campus at college and only came home for full moons and major holidays.  With Isaac and Chris gone all day, Derek got a part time job at a gym.  Cora wasn’t speaking to him; Peter had taken Malia away so that they could learn to be a family away from the meddlesome people of Beacon Hills, and Derek had no current desire to expand the pack.  It seemed like as good a way as any to spend his time; he enjoyed working out, so why not get paid to do it?

***

It was their fourth anniversary that brought reconciliation between Derek and Cora.  Isaac and Stiles had engineered it as a gift for Derek.  Cora agreed if after four years they were still together, maybe there was something to their relationship after all.  And when she saw her brother smiling and laughing openly like he had before the fire—before Kate and Paige—she understood that it was Chris that had done it.  She saw the love and devotion that passed between them with just a look and knew that Chris was right for her brother.  She thanked him for bringing her brother back from the dead.  Chris assured her that it was Derek who had rejuvenated him.

***

By year five they were deemed, by their friends—their family—to be in complete and utter domestic bliss. 

***

Derek was back from his run by seven and kicked off his sneakers on the porch before coming inside.  He followed the smell of fresh brewed coffee to the kitchen where he found his mate at the counter.  With a pleased smile Derek moved behind him, pressed his body against Chris’ and kissed the triskele tattoo the older man sported on the back of his neck.  Derek brushed his nose against Chris’ skin and breathed him in.

 

Chris purred at the contact and pushed himself back into Derek’s embrace.  “Good morning,” he rasped as Derek’s arms tightened around his waist, “Have a good run?”

 

“Would have been better if you had joined me,” Derek murmured against Chris’ skin and he rolled his hips against Chris’.

 

“ _Uhh_ , I’m sure, but I don’t get up— _ohh_ —before the sun if I don’t have too,” he moaned breathlessly while Derek continued pushing his groin against his ass.  He could feel the beginnings of Derek’s erection and had a good idea where his morning was headed. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Derek asked as he turned Chris to face him, “What would get you up before the sun?” he asked mouth a breath away from Chris’, hardening cock pressing against Chris’.

 

“Oh, I think you know,” Chris teased and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips.

 

“Yeah I do,” Derek rumbled and pushed his mouth against his lover’s.  He thrust his tongue between Chris’ pliant lips and moaned when the taste Chris and coffee invaded his senses. 

 

Chris wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders and eagerly returned the kiss.  “Mmm, _good_ _morning_ ,” he smirked against Derek’s mouth. 

 

“That it is.”

 

“You could use a shower though.”

 

“Come scrub my back,” was all Derek had to say and Chris’ coffee and newspaper were forgotten.

 

In the shower they bit at one another’s mouths while the water rained over them.  Derek’s hands gripped Chris’ ass as he pushed him against the shower wall.  Chris yelped when his skin connected with the cold tile.  Derek devoured his neck in apology and he turned them so that he was leaning against the wall instead.  He groaned as Derek licked along his neck and began nipping at his flesh.  “Please, nothing above the collar,” he pleaded and Derek let his mouth drifted lower.  He latched on to his clavicle and began sucking a mark there; Chris made a note not to wear any deep v-neck shirts for a few days at least.

 

Both their cocks had fattened up from grinding against one another.  With a squirt of shower gel to help ease the way, Derek took both of their cocks into his hand and began stroking them slowly.  “Shit!” Chris cursed and rested his forehead on the top of Derek’s head.  Derek’s forehead was pressed against Chris’ chest; he watched as their cocks slid in and out of his hand and against each other.  He moved his free hand along Chris’ cleft and pressed a finger against his hole.  Chris groaned and jerked his hips forward.  “Fuck, Derek, yeah!” Chris urged his lover on.

 

Derek pushed the tip of his finger inside and shuddered at the tight heat.  He pressed deeper and Chris whimpered.  Their hips increased speed and soon they were both fucking into Derek’s hand with fast, jerky motions.  “Fuck, baby, make me come,” Chris begged.

 

“Yeah,” Derek rasped before sucking Chris’ bottom lip between his.  He sucked and licked and nipped at it, making it swell up and sting a little.  He tightened his grip on their dicks and began twisting his hand from side to side changing the friction and pulling the dirty helpless sounds from Chris that drove Derek crazy.

 

With an, “ _Oh!  Oh! Unngghh!”_ Chris was shuddering and coming into Derek’s hand and over his still thrusting cock.  And it was the smell of Chris’ come that set Derek off.  He came with a low, guttural growl, shooting all over Chris’ stomach.  Chris just let him, knowing it was not just a wolf thing, but a Derek thing.  He liked to mark Chris with his scent, even if he would only be washing it away minutes later.  Derek had explained that no amount of washing would completely remove his scent from Chris’ body and it gave the former hunter an illicit thrill to be so marked by his werewolf mate.

 

When they had both come down from their high, after trading open-mouthed kisses and tender caresses, they washed one another and managed to separate long enough to dry themselves and dress for the day.

 

Derek found him at the counter again and pulled the warm mug from his hands just as Chris was raising it to his lips.  “No,” Chris whined, “I need it.”  He actually pouted and Derek couldn’t help that he found it endearing. 

 

He kissed Chris’ pouted lips quickly and, “If you drink that you’ll ruin your breakfast.”

 

“But—”

 

“Sit down and read your paper.  I’ll have food ready in no time.”

 

Chris grumbled about it, but did as he was told.

 

After sharing a meal of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee, the couple shared a lingering kiss good-bye and went their separate ways for the day.

 

Derek was home by two.  He did a few chores around the house and then curled up in the window seat with a book.  That was where he was when he heard Chris’ car pull up at five.  He kept reading until he heard his love enter and call out, “Honey I’m home.  And I come bearing gifts.”

 

“In here,” Derek called as he placed a bookmark between the pages to save his place and sat up, crossing his legs and waited for Chris.

 

Chris came in grinning and holding a cardboard carrying case.  Derek perked up immediately, “What’s that?” he asked, smiling already because his mate had brought him a gift.

 

“Take a look,” he handed the box over.

 

Derek accepted the box and sat it on the cushion in front him.  He opened the flaps and found a tiny ball of fur inside which took one look at him and started mewing.  Derek turned into a puddle of goo and cooed “Awww, who is this?” and reached inside for it.  He lifted the kitten out and brought it to his face, kissing its head and brushing his cheeks over the black fur. 

 

“ _She_ is now your responsibility and yours to name.”

 

“She’s mine?” Derek asked excitedly and positioned her to get a good look at her.  She was a grayish black color all over except for an orange circle over her left eye and she was so, so tiny.

 

“She was the runt of the litter and was being shunned by her siblings.  They wouldn’t let her eat or sleep with them.  Deaton said she would likely die if someone didn’t give her a home so…”

 

“So you bought her for me?”

 

Chris caressed Derek’s face lovingly and then leaned down to kiss him softly.  “Yeah.  I thought she could keep you company while I’m away.”

 

“Or is she meant to distract me from talking about us having cubs?” he asked, eyebrow quirked.

 

Chris sat next to him with a heavy sigh, “I’m that transparent?”

 

“I just know you.  Look Chris if you don’t want to have kids with me—”

 

“Is that what you think?!  Derek no!” Chris exclaimed, “I would be _honored_ to raise a child with you.”

 

“So what’s the problem, Chris?  Talk to me.”

 

And Chris couldn’t help the chuckle, “Five years ago—”

 

“Those words would have never come out of my mouth, I know.  But you helped heal me.  Chris our family lines die with us, and more than that, I want to have babies with you.  What are you afraid of?”

 

“Derek I’m an old man!  And I didn’t exactly prove to be great at parenting the first time around.”

 

“Hey, no,” Derek set the kitten down in his lap and reached for Chris’ face, “You did the best you could; that’s the only thing _any_ parent can do.”

 

“But the things I subjected my daughter to—I was a _horrible_ father!  The way my family—”

 

“You are not your family!  You’re a good man, Chris.  You’re not old or fucked up; you’re prefect.  And look at how well we’ve done with Isaac.  Together,” Derek smiled at him, and brushed his fingers over his cheeks, sweeping away tears, “Together you and I could be awesome parents.  We won’t make the same mistakes—”

 

Chris choked out a laugh, “We’ll make all new ones.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what parents do.  After the fire, having kids was something I never thought I’d have.  But now, with you…”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay?  ‘Okay’, what?”

 

“Okay, when I get back from my trip, we will sit down and have a serious discussion about us and kids.”

 

“Okay,” Derek smiled and kissed Chris long and deep.  They were interrupted when the kitten tried climbing her way up Derek’s shirt.  With a laugh they pulled apart and gave attention to their little guest. 

 

“I have supplies for her in the car.  _You_ need to think of a name for her.”

 

“Well clearly she’s a Princess.”

 

“Princess?”

 

“Do you have a problem our little angel’s name?” Derek asked giving Chris his patented, “ _You better have the right answer_ ,” look.

 

“Absolutely not; Princess is the perfect name.”

 

Chris left Derek to get Princess settled and went to get some time on the treadmill. He worked hard to keep himself in shape for Derek.  Besides having to keep up with werewolf stamina, he needed to prolong his life as much as possible.  He was considerably older than Derek, who would outlive him by many years, and he wanted to give his mate as many good ones as he could.

 

After his workout he went to the bedroom to prepare for a shower and found his suitcase on the bed, mostly packed.  Chris smiled; Derek took such good care of him.  He used the shower in their in-suite bathroom and then grabbed the dirty laundry so he could get it washed before he left for his trip.  Derek was a great housekeeper and homemaker, but when it came to laundry he was utterly useless.  Once the washer was going, Chris went to the kitchen where Derek was at the stove making dinner...shirtless.

 

Princess was in the kitchen as well, curled up asleep in the cardboard carrying case.  The shirt Derek had been wearing was inside the box and she was nestled in its folds.  Chris suddenly realized that he had unleashed a monster.  Princess would be the most spoiled kitten in Beacon Hills.

 

Chris moved behind Derek and wrapped his arms around him.  He pressed a kiss to Derek’s exposed deltoid and brushed his face against his back.  Derek let loose a growl and suddenly Chris was backed up against the counter with Derek’s face pressed behind his ear.  “Der—”

 

“You used my shampoo,” Derek’s voice was thick with rumbling. 

 

Chris’ hips jerked forward and he moaned as Derek’s tongue licked a wet path from his collarbone to the underside of his jaw.  “M-mine is packed.”

 

“You know what it does to me when you smell like this,” Derek said in between nibbles on Chris’ neck.

 

“Smell like w-what?” Chris teased.

 

“Like me,” he rumbled, “Like you belong to me.”

 

“I am yours Derek.”

 

With a growl and a flash of red eyes Derek turned off the stove and carried Chris to the couch where dinner was long forgotten.

 

Derek startled awake when he felt Chris’ warmth leave him.  “Wer’ go’n?” he slurred sleepily.

“Airport.  Go back to sleep,” Chris whispered.

 

It was no use.  Derek rolled over into the space Chris has just vacated and stretched.  His movement startled Princess who had been asleep atop the pillow above their heads.  “Sorry baby girl,” he murmured and scratched under her chin.  He kissed her furry head before turning his eyes back to Chris.  “I can drive you,” he yawned.

 

“You know I hate saying good-bye to you in airports.  It always leaves me feeling so melancholy; it’ll be all I can picture for the duration of my trip.  When I think of you, I wanna see you sleepy-eyed and naked in our bed,” Chris pressed a knee to the bed and leaned down to kiss Derek.

 

When Chris pulled away Derek pouted and whined quietly, “Can’t you stay and cuddle a while longer?”

 

“The last time I did that I missed my flight,” Chris chuckled and pressed a kiss to the center of Derek’s chest.  “Go back to sleep,” he gently commanded.

 

Derek didn’t go back to sleep.  He kicked the covers to the foot of the bed revealing his naked form and then ran his hands over his body teasingly, catching Chris’ eye.  “Foul play!” Chris groaned.  Derek just grinned mischievously as he began stroking his cock lazily.

 

Chris tried to ignore him while he got dressed, but it was impossible to ignore Derek.  Before long he was crawling onto the bed, batting Derek’s hands away and swallowing his cock down his throat.  Chris wasted no time in sucking Derek into a whimpering orgasm.  He swallowed him down, working him through the aftershocks and then pressed butterfly kisses along his thighs and pelvis.  When Derek stopped shaking Chris moved up to kiss his mouth wet and dirty, “I love you even though you are an evil man.”

 

“I love you more,” Derek crooned, “I’m gonna miss you.”

 

“I’ll miss you too.  But I won’t be gone long.”

 

“Just,” Derek caressed the back of Chris’ neck squeezing meaningfully, “Stay safe,” he murmured softly, green-gold eyes boring into blue, “And come home soon.”

***

Chris was scheduled to be away for seven days that cut into the full moon and made Derek feel anxious.  He spent his time trying to keep busy; i.e., Skyping with Isaac, working at the gym, doing yard work, and doting on Princess.  He took her to Pet Smart to find the best food and vitamins for her.  He bought her multiple beds so that she could have a place to curl up anywhere in the house.  He found her a pretty black collar with rhinestone studding for when she was big enough to wear it.  And he got her the biggest kitty condo they sold along with every toy he thought would amuse her.  None of it was of use right now as she was barely big enough to feed herself.  She couldn’t even manage the steps just yet and Derek carried her around a lot, like she was an infant. 

 

Try as he may, none of it helped.  Derek _hated_ when Chris was away for more than a day or two—he hated when Chris was away.  Derek would always find something to obsess over until he returned.  It wasn’t that they had become co-dependent—although that probably was the case—but the wolf paced and whined when he was away from his mate.  He needed to be close to him to care for him, to protect him.  They Skyped every night, but it wasn’t the same.  Derek couldn’t smell him and that made the wolf scratch at his consciousness.  It wanted to break loose and search out his mate.

 

When Derek came home from his morning run on the fourth day, Chris’ car was parked in the drive.  He barely got his sneakers off before he was rushing into the house and sniffing out his mate.  He found him in the shower.  Derek pulled the curtain aside, “You’re home!” he breathed before stepping inside, fully clothed and pushing Chris against the tiles with a desperate kiss.

 

Chris laughed, “Derek your clothes.”

 

Derek just looked at him in awe, as if he might disappear in the next second, “ _You’re here_.”

 

“Of course I’m here; I haven’t missed a full moon in five years.  I’m not about to start now.”

 

Derek stared at him in disbelief, “Fuck, do you have any idea how much I love you?!”  He moved in for another rough and bruising kiss.  Chris just went with it, pulling at Derek’s wet clothes until they were piled on the shower floor.  Derek and Chris kissed like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks rather than days.  He scrubbed his hands all over Chris’ body, cleansing him of the smell of strangers and stale airplane air, and putting his scent back on his mate where it belonged.  “Missed you so much,” Derek murmured between kissing Chris breathless and sucking marks into his skin.

 

It took some doing but Chris managed to move Derek from the shower and into the bedroom.  He clumsily dried them off while Derek continued to scent mark and taste his skin.  The alpha manhandled him into the bed on his stomach and covered him with his body.  He rubbed his face across Chris, starting at his back and working down to his feet.  He left a trail of stubble burn in his wake and used his tongue to soothe the sting.

 

Chris fisted the sheets and pressed his face into the pillow when Derek’s fingers spread his ass cheeks and his tongue delved between them, running the length of his crack, and teasing at the pink puckered flesh.  He cursed as Derek laved at his hole making it spasm with want.  He knew it was what Derek wanted, so he begged.  He begged to be licked, sucked, fucked.  Chris wanted everything that Derek would give.  The wolf was delighting in having his mate back where he belonged, in their den, in his arms, under his power.  Derek licked and sucked and drove his tongue as deep inside as it could go.  He lapped at him, drinking in the spicy musk of him.  He ate Chris out until he older man was a babbling, sobbing mess under Derek’s touch, only then did Derek pull his mouth away and reach for the lube.

 

Derek wet his fingers and then pressed against Chris’ opening with two.  Neither needed a lot of prep at this stage in the relationship; Derek just liked getting his fingers inside, sliding them around and teasing at his most intimate places.  Chris thrust back against Derek’s fingers, loving the sensation of being filled, the pressure, the fullness, the—

 

“Jesus— _fuck_ —right there!” he grunted when Derek’s finger tips brushed past his prostate.

 

Derek teased him a while, getting so close that the pleasure was there, but not quite.  It was building up inside of him almost painfully.  And just when Chris thought he couldn’t take it anymore; when he couldn’t decide if he should beg for more or no more, Derek’s fingers were gone and replaced with the blunt head of his penis.

 

He eased the head inside gently, and once it was past the tight ring of muscle, Derek pushed until he was fully sheathed, grunting all the while.  Derek paused and dropped his forehead to Chris’ shoulder, muttering, “ _So tight,”_ and, _“So fucking good.”_

 

Derek just stayed there, grinding his hips against Chris’ ass but not moving otherwise.  And Chris knew what this was.  Derek loved to be buried deep inside Chris’s body.  He had once stated that he could stay nestled inside him for hours, especially after they had been apart for a while.  And he knew what he had to do to get Derek to stop—or, start.  “Fuck me baby,” he whispered.

 

Chris felt Derek shaking his head, “No,” he croaked, “Wanna stay here forever.”

 

“No, fuck me,” Chris insisted, “I need it,” his voice took on a low whine.  “I need you to put your come in me.  Fucking come inside me and mark me!”

 

And that did it.  Derek snarled as he started rocking his hips and then pulled back and slammed down into him.  “Yes!  Fuck me Derek!”  Derek pulled out to the tip and rammed himself back inside.  He did it over and over, his growls rumbling low in his throat while his teeth latched onto Chris’ shoulder and dug in.  Not deep enough to break the skin, but enough to bruise.  It didn’t take long—it never did when Chris had just returned from a trip—and Derek was jerking his hips up and coming with a shout.  He fucked his way through his orgasm, shoving against Chris’ ass, grinding down and making sure his come was pushing far inside his mate.  He stayed there for a long time, growling and grinding, licking at the bite he had left on his love’s shoulder and basking in the smell of their scents mixing once more.

 

It seemed like forever before he pulled out and rolled Chris onto his back, but it couldn’t have been very long because the older man was still rock hard and leaking.  With a blissful smile, Derek wrapped his lips around Chris’ cock and sucked him into a screaming orgasm.  When they were both sated, Derek maneuvered Chris into a cuddle session, with Chris acting as the little spoon for a change.  Derek was not completely happy with Chris’ scent and needed to fix it before the wolf would be mollified.  So they lay pressed together, kissing, touching, happy to be back in each other’s arms. 

 

They dozed like that for a while before Derek was awakened by the sound of pitiful meowing coming from the ground floor of the house.  Loathed though he was to leave the bed where his lover lay saturated in his musk, he had to care for Princess.

***

Chris was awakened by the smell of food.  He rolled over to look at the clock, and saw that it was after noon.  With a stretch he climbed from the bed, pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and an undershirt and went to find the source of the smell.  Derek was just setting plates of shrimp fettuccini alfredo on the kitchen table when he arrived.  “You do love me!” he crowed happily as he sat down.

 

Chris spoke about his trip while they ate, explaining how he had purposefully cut his business short so that he could make it home in time for the full moon and pack night.  It had become an unspoken promise for Chris once he devoted himself to Derek.  He would be there for all of the important things.  And while the wolves in the Beacon Hills packs were in full control of themselves, full moons were important.  It was the one time that the Hale and McCall packs could be bothered with one another in a non-crisis situation.  While the two alphas got along these days, there was still a bit of distrust lingering between them.  Chris believed it had something to do with them both being alphas in the same territory.

 

After lunch Chris put on sweatpants and the couple prepared for pack night.  They made sure there were plenty of snacks and drinks ready for their movie night and Derek began cooking dinner.  Unlike when Scott hosted pack night, Derek refused to order a dozen pizzas and binge in front of the television.  In his house, they ate a home cooked meal at the table, like a family. 

 

Isaac arrived home by midafternoon and Derek was on him almost as soon as he walked through the door with a, “Welcome home pup,” and a monster hug.  Chris walked in just as Derek began rubbing his face along Isaac’s and he moved behind them to sandwich him in.

 

“Welcome home pup,” Chris chirped and began rubbing his face along his back.

 

“You’d think I’d be used to this after so many years, but no,” Isaac muttered.

 

“You know you love it,” Chris laughed.

 

After finishing their traditional greeting, Derek introduced Isaac to Princess, who fearlessly perched on Isaac’s shoulder and batted at his curls to amuse herself.  Isaac helped Chris do minor tasks around the house while he shared stories about life on campus while Derek listened in from the kitchen.

 

As individuals arrived they were each introduced to Princess as the newest member of the Hale pack.  She was leery of Lydia and Kira, adored Stiles, was indifferent to Kyle and Melissa, she hissed and swatted at Scott (much to Derek’s amusement), and then took up residence on John’s lap and refused to be moved until Derek took her and placed her in her bed.

 

Dinner was as loud and chaotic as any large family meal could be, especially when you added meat, werewolves and the coming full moon.  After dinner they filed into the family room where they watched whatever the latest superhero movie was.  John, Melissa and Kyle were on one sofa, while Kira, Scott and Stiles had commandeered the other.  Lydia and Isaac were each seated in an overstuffed armchair and Chris was sitting on the loveseat with Derek’s head in his lap.  Derek was practically purring as Chris’ fingers scratched through his hair and he fed him pieces of popcorn.

 

Scott grumbled something about them giving it a rest when he saw Derek’s hand reach up and pull Chris down for a soft, but lingering kiss.  Chris brushed his nose against Derek’s as he murmured something too quietly for Scott to hear without purposely concentrating.

 

Stiles elbowed Scott in the ribs, hard.  “Don’t be a dick dude, Chris just got back from a business trip; this is the first they’ve seen each other all week,” Stiles whispered.

 

“So—”

 

“So don’t act like you’re not the exact same way when you’ve been away from Kira for more than twelve hours.”

 

And before Scott could protest, Kira was elbowing him on the other side and agreeing, “Stiles is right.  Leave them alone; it’s good to see they’re still so happy together.”

 

Scott was quiet, but his thoughts weren’t; they strayed to the couple on the loveseat.  Even after all these years, it was hard to reconcile Derek Hale being nothing but an overgrown puppy.  All he could remember was the brooding and angry beta werewolf with massive trust issues.  When Scott’s eyes drifted to them again, Princess was half on Chris’ lap, half on Derek’s head.  Her paws were kneading his hair and she was leaned over him, licking at his eyebrow.  Derek’s eyes were closed and he just smiled and leaned into the gentle grooming.  _He was just a big puppy!_   It was weird and still a bit freaky for Scott to see Derek happy and relaxed.  He had come a long way in the years they’d known each other, but it was as if Scott was subconsciously waiting for the old Derek to resurface, and that hindered any chance they had at truly becoming friends.

 

After the movie they all headed outside into the expansive backyard.  The werewolves shifted and howled at the moon, mostly for the sake of keeping with the cliché.  Derek went for a full alpha shift, something he didn’t do often, but he needed it tonight.  He played chase with Isaac and made sure to wind himself around Chris’ legs while the older man reached down to scratch at his fur without breaking his conversation with Kyle and John; Derek nudged each of them in turn.  Later he plowed into Stiles, knocking him over and bathing the laughing man’s face and neck with his tongue.  Derek mostly did it because Stiles enjoyed it—he was awed by the full wolf shift, which was something rare for werewolves.  But it did give Derek a cheap thrill that it pissed Scott off to no end.  He especially liked when Stiles threatened wolfsbane poisoning if Scott didn’t stop trying to scent mark Derek’s scent off of him. 

 

It was after midnight when the wolves’ need to frolic beneath the moon subsided.  They all shifted back to human form, said their good-byes and headed to their separate homes.  Isaac took Princess to his room for the night and Derek and Chris headed to their own.  After their evening hygiene rituals, Derek and Chris climbed into bed, Chris spooned behind Derek, arm thrown around his waist snug and secure.  Derek held onto his arm and nestled himself against his lover.  “’m glad you’re home, Chris,” Derek said sleepily.

 

“Me too,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.

 

They slept without shifting positions all night.

***

The only time Chris could manage to sneak out of bed without waking Derek was after a full moon.  Despite his propensity for rising before the sun for his morning runs, Derek loved to sleep.  He especially loved sleeping in on the weekends, which was the only time he refused to get up for a run.  Lazy Saturday and Sunday mornings in bed with Chris were his favorite times.  So the morning after the full moon, Chris slipped from between the sheets, pulled on his pajama pants and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 

Isaac found him shortly after he got started on batter for waffles.  “Morning mommy; making breakfast for daddy?” he teased.

 

“Yes son, and if you offer more than snarky comments, there are waffles and bacon in it for you.”

 

So Isaac got Princess settled with her breakfast and set about helping Chris in the kitchen.   Chris still did most of the work while Isaac talked his ear off, but the older man didn’t mind.  Isaac had become almost like a son to Derek and him and there had been some dark times in the beginning.  It was good to see him as a strong young man, open and unguarded.  He mentioned Lydia and how well she looked the previous night—a lot—and Chris only smiled to himself.  He knew where Isaac was headed and silently wished him luck; no one had yet to tame Ms. Lydia Martin—not many were brave enough to try.  If Isaac felt confident enough in himself to make a play for her, then Chris and Derek had done their jobs as parents.  _Maybe he wasn’t such a shitty dad after all._

 

“Isaac, if you think that something is there, you should go for it.  The worst she can say is no.”

 

“You think?” Isaac asked and Chris offered his best bitch-face.  “It is so scary how much you look like Derek right now,” Isaac murmured as he stared at Chris.

 

Chris chuckled, “Yeah, well, we’ve been together long enough to start resembling one another.  But seriously, my every instinct shouted a resounding ‘no’ when it came to Derek and me getting together and you see how that turned out.”

 

Isaac nodded, “I’ve never seen two people more in love than you and Derek.”

 

“Exactly.  Maybe it could be that way for you and Lydia; maybe it won’t be, but you’ll never know if you don’t go for it.  Just…think about it, be sure it’s what you want—be sure it’s worth possibly altering your friendship irreparably—and if it is, tell her how you feel.”

 

“How did it happen with you and Derek?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“No, I want you to lie to me.”

 

Chris threw a dishtowel at Isaac’s face, “It had been building for months; it started pretty much the minute we got thrown into the unlikely alliance against the alphas.  I felt drawn to him, and I could tell that he felt it too.  The more we worked together, the more I trusted him and we got to know each other and it just… When you and I took off after Allison…” Chris paused to choose the best words to explain how he felt back then, without stirring up too many bad memories.  “During those months away, the only other thing I thought about other than missing her and worrying about you, was how much I wanted to see him again and how stupid I had been for not telling him how I felt before we left.  When we got back I went straight to his loft and kissed the hell out of him.”

 

“What did Derek do?” Isaac asked, enthralled by the tale.

 

Chris smiled, “He kissed me back.  We talked about how crazy it was—how dangerous it would be,” Chris got a far off look on his face before his lips curled into a lewd smile, “We made love over and—”

 

“No!  I _never_ need to hear that!” Isaac squealed. 

 

Chris grinned sheepishly, “Sorry.  Anyway, we wanted to be with each other and after all of the tragedy we had gone through recently and over the years, we decided it was worth the risk.  I mean he and I were pretty much at rock bottom so it couldn’t have gotten any worse.”

 

“And it was worth it?”

 

“The best decision I ever made was to tell Derek that I was in love with him.  No matter what happens from that moment forward, I have no regrets when it comes to him.  It’s one of the few things in my life that I don’t have regrets about—except maybe waiting so long to tell him.”

 

Isaac nodded and then turned his eyes down to his plate contemplatively, “Thanks.”

 

Chris squeezed Isaac’s shoulder, “It’s what I’m here for.”

 

With their conversation finished, Chris took a tray of waffles, fresh fruit, whipped cream and bacon upstairs to surprise Derek with…in bed.  He heard Isaac call after him that they were such a cliché; Chris smiled proudly at that because he enjoyed being a cliché.

 

Derek was very happy to be awaked by Chris _and_ breakfast.  They shared sleepy morning kisses and then Chris hand-fed Derek bits of waffles and fruit.  Derek sucked the fruit juices and sticky-sweet cream from Chris’ fingers and the older man had to pull away before things turned obscene.  He had plans. 

 

Derek whined when he moved off the bed, “Where are you going?”

 

“I have something for you,” Derek leered and Chris shook his head with a smile as he dug through his suitcase and pulled out a small velvet pouch.  Chris returned to the bed and handed the pouch to Derek.

 

“Chris you don’t have to buy me things.  I—”

 

“We go through this every time,” Chris muttered, “I know I don’t _have_ to buy you things, I just want to.  You deserve nice things and I enjoy giving them to you.  Is that so bad?”

 

Derek shook his head, “It’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much.  You believing that I deserve good things reminds me to believe it too.”  Derek pressed a grateful kiss to Chris’ mouth before opening the pouch and dumping the contents into his hand.

 

It was a gold medallion, shaped into a triskele and set on a leather string.  “Chris it’s beautiful,” he said brushing his thumb over the cool metal.

 

“It’s warded for you—for protection.”

 

“Chris—”

 

“I know things around here are generally quiet, but I always worry about you when I’m away.  And I know you can protect yourself, but that doesn’t mean I won’t always want to.”

 

Derek grabbed Chris by the back of the head and pulled him into a well-deserved kiss.  “I love you so much,” he murmured.

 

“I love you more,” he said and kissed Derek once more before taking the necklace and putting it on him.  It lay nestled between his pecks just above his heart. “It looks great on you—of course.  You don’t have to wear it all the time if you don’t want, just…when I’m away—”

 

“I’ll wear it every day,” Derek said.

 

After that breakfast did turn obscene.  They made a complete mess of the sheets with the fruit and whipped cream.  And then Derek was begging Chris to make love to him, face to face, so that he could watch Chris as he took him apart.  Chris fucked into him slow and shallow, teasing for long minutes until Derek flashed red eyes up at him and insisted that he move faster and harder.  But Chris refused and took his time loving Derek leisurely, gently, like he was something precious that needed to be handled with care, like he was something cherished.  Because he was. 

 

Derek dropped his head back against the pillow and moaned and whimpered as Chris pushed his every button until he was driven to the brink and came crying Chris’ name.  Chris worked him through the aftershocks and then continued moving in him until Derek’s overstimulated body spasmed around him and pulled him into his orgasm.

 

They spent a few lazy days around the house, enjoying having Isaac there for a short while before they had to return to reality and go back to their regular routines.  Isaac returned to school, and Chris and Derek to their respective jobs.  The days passed by in a blur and before long, spring was coming to a close.  Summer was on the horizon; Isaac would graduate very soon and come home—hopefully for good.  Derek was inpatient with anticipation because he was most content when they all inhabited the same living space.

***

It was a week until Isaac graduated and moved back home.  As happy as he would be to have him home, it also meant that Chris wouldn’t have Derek all to himself anymore.  It was things like that which had been weighing on his mind as of late and Chris was suddenly feeling anxious about their little family.  Selfishly Chris took the afternoon off to spend it with his partner.  He couldn’t focus on anything anyway, and probably wouldn’t until he figured out why he felt so stressed.

 

Derek had the day off from the gym and had used the free time to take Princess for her check-up.  Her growth had well exceeded Deaton’s hopes for her.   She was healthy and had already outgrown her siblings.  He speculated that it was because she had been adopted into a werewolf pack.  Derek scoffed and said she had been perfect from the start which was why her “hater” siblings had shunned her.  Deaton only smiled and kept his opinions to himself.  They were allies, yes, but there would always be a layer of uneasiness and distrust between them—mostly on Derek’s part.  Alan couldn’t blame the alpha, so he did whatever he could to ease Derek’s anxiety as much as possible.  He gave Princess her necessary shots and then set an appointment for her to return to be spayed and chipped.

 

“Why does she need to be chipped?  I could—”

 

“I know you could find her by scent if need be, but this makes things even easier.  If someone finds her and brings her to a shelter, they will check the chip and immediately know where she belongs.  And if someone were to find her and try to keep her—”

 

“The chip would prove that she’s mine without me having to resort to claws and fangs?” Derek asked sheepishly.  He hated that Deaton knew him so well.  Derek would very likely threaten to rip out throats if anyone tried to take Princess from him.  She was his baby.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“That makes sense,” Derek grudgingly admitted.

 

Deaton only nodded.  “So she’s all set, and unless she has any problems, I won’t need to see her until August.”

 

“Thank you,” Derek said before scooping Princess up and leaving the office.

 

Derek didn’t make Princess travel in her carrier, which he knew could be dangerous, but he was a werewolf for goodness sake and had supernatural reflexes.  He could avoid a crash if need be, so he let her climb over his lap and shoulders while he drove them home.  Once there, he let her jump to the ground and follow him into the house—she liked the outside, but was strictly an indoor cat and had never tried to run off.

 

Derek grabbed a book and headed to the window seat to read until Chris came home, as he did on most afternoons.  At this time of day the sun streamed through the window and bathed the seat in light and heat.  Derek loved to stretch out in a sunny patch and just read or nap.  Chris often teased that he was more cat than wolf; Derek was inclined to agree—although he would never do so out loud.  He kicked off his shoes and settled against the pillows, diving into his book with a contented sigh.  Twenty minutes into his reading, Princess was at the edge of the seat meowing and brushing along the wood, begging to be petted.  Derek, without looking away from his reading, dropped a hand down and scratched at her head.  Princess took this as an invitation and jumped up onto the seat, climbed between his legs, over his book and nestled herself on his chest right under his chin.  She was blocking his view and refused to be moved. Derek lovingly called her “ _Brat_!” shifted the book so that he could see if from another angle and petted her until she was purring contentedly.

 

That’s where Chris found them when he got home.  Derek was asleep, book lying off to the side, hands folded on his belly, while Princess lay sleeping curled on his chest.  The sun was shining in on them giving the pair an ethereal glow and Chris felt his heart swell with love and affection.  He thought that nothing made his day better than coming home to this picture.  Well, almost nothing.

 

He moved closer, fishing his phone from his pocket as he did.  He loved seeing Derek so calm and unguarded.  He didn’t have the burden of guilt and self-loathing weighing down on him anymore and it was a testament to his love and trust in Chris that he could sleep like this.  Their first years together Derek slept spooned behind Chris, closest to the door, as though he were ready to confront danger, or make an escape.  Now it was rare that Derek didn’t sleep wrapped in Chris’ arms with his neck and belly exposed to Chris, and if that wasn’t a sign of trust, he didn’t know what was.

 

Chris snapped two quick pictures of the spectacle that was Derek and Princess and that was when Derek’s eye cracked open.  When he saw Chris standing over him phone in hand and smiling, his face instantly broke into a returning smile.  “I’ll get you for that,” Derek threatened, voice hoarse with sleep.

 

Chris kneeled in front of Derek and took the threat for what it was, idle.  He pressed kisses to Derek’s mouth and when Derek moved to return the kiss, they dislodged Princess from her perch.  She offered Chris a head-butt and brushed herself across his face before jumping down and seeking out her bed.

 

Derek could tell from the position of the sun coming through the window that it was early; much too early for Chris to be home.  “You’re home early.  Is anything wrong?” he asked trying to shake off the last tendrils of sleep.

 

“Just missed you is all,” Chris sighed and moved onto the seat with Derek as he sat up a bit straighter.  He caressed Derek’s face and stared into his green-gold eyes, which literally sparkled in the sunlight and completely enchanted Chris.  He never thought he could love like this.  His love for Victoria had been more friendship than romantic love and that had taken years to cultivate.  It had been so hard in the beginning—neither wanted to marry the other, but both had been forced into it to fulfill their familial obligations.  It was the arrival of Allison that had eased the way for them to develop a friendship.  But with Derek…everything was easy with Derek.  He hadn’t believed in soul mates before, even with his knowledge of the supernatural world.  Today, he knew that he had found the other half of his soul in Derek.  And just like that Chris finally understood what was wrong with him.

 

Derek stared back at Chris, smile fading slightly with worry.  He moved his hand to cup Chris’ cheek, “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked softly.

 

“I had a lot on my mind today and the only thing I really wanted was to be next to you, so I came home,” he answered watching his fingers as they twined with Derek’s.

 

Derek lifted their joined hands and kissed Chris’, “Anything I can do to help settle your mind?”

 

“Yes, actually; I’ve been thinking.”

 

“So you said,” Derek reminded.

 

“If we’re going to have children together…we should probably get married first.”

 

Derek froze and looked at Chris in a mix of shock and disbelief.  He was pretty sure he had misheard.

 

“Will you marry me, Derek?” Chris asked.

 

“Chris—I—are you sure?”

 

“Derek, when I lost Allison… I would have lost myself if it hadn’t been for you.  Five years later and I love you more than ever.  I’m not going anywhere, are you?”

 

Derek shook his head vehemently, “No,” he whispered.

 

“Then let’s make it official,” Chris slid off of the seat onto one knee on the floor in front of Derek.  “Derek Hale, I want to spend the rest of my days taking care of you and making you happy, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

“Of course yes—absolutely yes!” Derek exclaimed before taking Chris’ head in his hands and kissing him enthusiastically.  Chris only wrapped his arms around Derek and smiled his way through the kiss.

***

In their sixth year together, the best part of Chris’ day was coming home early to find his husband napping in the window seat with their son cradled against his chest.


End file.
